


Good boy

by Tayani



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, power bottom Izaya, pwp really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tonight… for as long as we're having fun… There will be two rules. First, you will not speak unless I tell you to. Second… You will do everything and only what I'll tell you to. Are we clear, Shizu-chan?" When their eternal chase turns into a different kind of fight, the winner gets to order around the loser. This time, Izaya won... And he's going to enjoy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy

"Sit."

Izaya was breathing heavily. He presented himself a rather miserable sight; his shirt torn in two and his pants probably lacking a zipper by now, his raven hair disheveled and the corner of his lips bitten and bleeding; and still, said lips were stretched in a victorious smile as the petite raven sat on Shizuo's abdomen, pinning his hands above the blond's head and pressing a knife to his throat.

He won. He finally, finally won.

Of course, Shizuo could free his hands more than easily, and they both knew that. They also knew Izaya would not cut the blond beast, at least not lethally. This; as everything between them; was a game, games, however, had rules. And one of these rules were, if Izaya manages to press his goddamn blade to Shizuo's throat, even if he does not intend to use it, the blond would listen - and admit he lost.

"What the hell do you mean by _sit_ , flea? I'm not a dog!"

"You will be, and you'll enjoy it, Shizu-chan." Izaya only grinned. "I won, right? Which means, tonight… We're doing it my way."

How long they were playing this game? It sure has been some time since Shizuo finally managed to chase Izaya down in some alleyway, and, instead of killing him as he so often said he would, decided to fuck him. It was a longer story; drugs were involved, and at that time Izaya was more than willing to do anything the blond wanted, if only it would help with that insufferable heat he felt; but ever since then, it was hard, at least for Shizuo, to hate Izaya anymore. And so, one day, when the vending machine the raven was waiting for to fly his way didn't even leave the ground, Izaya proposed a form of treaty. They became friends with benefits.

Well.

They became something with benefits, at least.

Izaya would still piss Shizuo off. The blond would still chase the raven down. But close to none flying objects were involved during these chases anymore, and at the end of each chase, they would fight a different kind of fight. A battle of kisses and needy touches, and words that were meant to seduce more than mock. So far, Shizuo always won, with Izaya ending up a mess beneath his hands, lips firmly sealed as his body begged to touch him more. But this time…

This time was different.

The blond's eyes turned curiously at Izaya's face. Said raven leaned in, licking his way up Shizuo's neck and to his ear, nipping at it softly. "And I will like it even more… You always act like such a beast, coming into my apartment and taking me whenever you feel like it…" Izaya's words were but a purr, and he could feel Shizuo's excitement grow with every playful nip on his earlobe. "...I'm pretty sure it's time I tamed you a bit, hm?"

"Don't say it as if you don't like it…" the blond murmured, but he was already relaxing under the raven's lips. If Shizuo was anything, he was honorable. Izaya won their game this time; he had the right to claim his prize.

Izaya grinned even more at the blond's submission; he had to say, he was a bit surprised, half expecting Shizuo to turn them over and fuck him senseless regardless of Izaya's victory; he would probably not complain about it too much. But… Since the blond turned out to be civil for once… "Tonight… for as long as we're having fun… There will be two rules. First, you will not speak unless I tell you to. Second… You will do _everything_ and _only_ what I'll tell you to. Every touch… Every bite… Every place you as much as look at." he purred, caressing Shizuo's cheek. "Are we clear, Shizu-chan?"

The blond swallowed thickly, and nodded. Izaya grinned even wider, putting his knife away, only to pull something else from his jacket's pocket; something that made Shizuo's eyes widen slightly in half-arousal, and half-panic.

A collar. A fucking leather collar. With a fucking name tag that said _Shizu-chan_ , and a fucking leash to match it.

"Sit. And put this on."

Shizuo's fists clenched, but he did as he was told. The blond sat up the moment Izaya moved away from him and released his wrists, and tentatively reached for the collar, putting it on around his neck. The raven outward purred at the sight. "I don't think you need any more clothes on than that little present your _master_ gave you, Shizu-chan…" Izaya drawled, leaning back on the pillows and narrowing his eyes, ready to enjoy the show. His hand caught the end of the leash, tugging at it softly, checking if it was securely attached to the collar. "Strip. Slowly. I want to watch."

This was probably the first time Izaya saw Shizuo blush; but ho and behold, here it was. An adorable, rosy blush spread over the blond's cheeks as he slowly straightened a bit more, starting the stripping with the bowtie. Once that was gone; in a rather smooth move, too, Shizuo slid out of his vest before starting to unbutton what was remaining of his shirt. He let the cloth show off his chest for a while longer before sliding it slowly down his arms and back, until it landed on the bed. Then, it was the pants' turn; Shizuo's rather ungraceful wiggling to pull them off while still on bed and restricted with the leash almost made Izaya want to laugh; but he was enjoying the show too much to disturb the blond like that. Next off went socks, and Shizuo's fingers hooked at his boxers… But the blond hesitated.

Izaya grinned. He was waiting for that.

"Everything, Shizu-chan." he drawled dangerously, tugging harshly at the leash. "Bad dogs receive punishment, you know?" that made the blond gulp, and pull his boxers down, his rosy blush deepening slightly. The raven purred.

"Good boy."

Izaya leaned back again on the pillows, taking a long while to simply enjoy the view, chuckling when Shizuo's already hard member twitched under his gaze. "Oh? You like being looked at? And you're already enjoying yourself so much, even though we just started… Can it be Shizu-chan has a thing for being ordered around? Now that's something to remember…" the raven purred, making Shizuo's blush deepen even more. How adorable.

"Very well. Undress me… Just don't you dare touch my skin." The blond gave Izaya a look that basically said _SERIOUSLY?!_ but complied, trying to maneuver the remains of the raven's clothing away from his body. It took him a good ten minutes to take off Izaya's ripped shirt, but all he did was look at his pants before simply tearing them away, along with the boxers, making the raven laugh. "Well, I never said you couldn't use your strength… Though I quite liked these clothes. Oh, well." Izaya chuckled softly, stretching teasingly on his place, currently under Shizuo, who was hovering over him on all fours. The blond's body shuddered slightly.

"You look like you want something, Shizu-chan… What is it? Speak…" Izaya tugged at the leash, pulling the blond closer to himself. Shizuo clenched his teeth.

"..."

"I said, speak." The raven's voice turned the tiniest bit darker.

"...fuck you."

"Ahaha, is that what Shizu-chan wants? Tell your master properly, with a full sentence. Or are you too much of a dog to muster one?"

Shizuo growled at that, clenching his fists on the mattress. "I want… to fuck you." he drawled in a pissed-off voice. Izaya smirked at that, purring at the blond's forced obedience. He leaned up, nibbling at Shizuo's ear.

"...too bad."

Suddenly, the leash was yanked once more, and the blond's body jolted back, his head going down to Izaya's abdomen, where the raven guided it, tugging harshly at Shizuo's hair. "I won't let a bad dog like you fuck me tonight, Shizu-chan… You have to earn your treat." the raven snickered. "Lick me clean first, hm?"

As the raven released his hair and leaned back, Shizuo growled lowly and looked down. He rarely gave head; almost never. This game of theirs; as much as Shizuo had to admit he didn't hate the flea anymore, he would still deny he had any warm feelings for him. And giving the other a blow job was dangerous; because it made the blond realise how much he enjoyed not taking advantage of him, not using the raven to get off, but simply giving Izaya pleasure. But now, that the other had won… He had no choice.

Shizuo swallowed thickly before leaning slightly down, his eyes half-lidded. He positioned himself more comfortably and stuck out his tongue, giving Izaya first, hesitant lick, which was quickly followed by a lot more. At some point, it seemed Shizuo finally swallowed his pride; no pun intended; and let himself enjoy the fact that the raven was gasping and moaning softly under his touch.

As he was told to, the blond used only his tongue and lips; licking Izaya clean, massaging the raven's length and discovering still new sensitive spots to tease. Unknown to himself, Shizuo started to let out gasps and delighted purrs of his own, which only seemed to make Izaya hotter.

"Stop."

With an almost disappointed expression, the blond pulled slightly away, a string of drool connecting his lips with Izaya's length, which was a quite erotic sight. The raven purred, caressing Shizuo's cheek.

"Good boy…" he smirked, albeit rather breathlessly. "Were you enjoying yourself, sucking me off like a good bitch? Answer me, Shizu-chan… Out loud."

The blond's blush immediately deepened and he bit his lip, but really, they were past shame at this point. "...yes." he mumbled, looking away with a scowl.

"I do believe my question consisted of more words than this. Full sentences, Shizu-chan."

"..."

"Well?" another dangerous look from Izaya's side, another yank on the leash. Shizuo gritted his teeth. No way he was calling himself Izaya's bitch.

"So you're a bad dog in the end, aren't you?" The raven grinned. He didn't mind. In fact… he was rather counting on the blond to refuse him. "And bad dogs get punishment, Shizu-chan." his crimson eyes glinted playfully. "Sit. Hands behind your back."

Well, at least Shizuo obeyed these orders.

Izaya looked up, snickering at the blond - kneeling over him, his knees on either side of the raven's legs, hands pulled behind his back. The informant moved slowly, bending his own knee and pulling one of his legs to his chest, only to rest his foot against Shizuo's straining erection. The blond's breath hitched.

"Hmm… You always act so illogical…" the raven purred, starting to move his foot slowly, rubbing against Shizuo, making him bite his lip not to release any sounds. " _This_ down here obviously wants it so much… And yet you keep being a bad dog and displease your master…" Izaya flashed the blond what had to be the least 'displeased' grin in the history of grins. Shizuo only scowled, a little, helpless moan escaping his lips when Izaya pressed a bit _harder_ …

"Speak, Shizu-chan. What do you want? Tell me exactly what, and maybe, just maybe, I'll consider letting you do so." the raven snickered, rubbing his foot a bit faster before letting it fall down on the mattress, pulling out a little whine from Shizuo. The blond could be so cute sometimes…

"...I said it already… I want to fuck you." he huffed, clenching his teeth. Izaya made a point of letting out a theatrical sigh.

"And I said I expect some details… Not to mention, is barking any way to address your master?" the raven snickered. "Be _polite_."

If not for the rules, if not for Izaya's little victory, Shizuo would be fucking him into the bed until he had fallen unconscious by now, with all the pent-up frustration he radiated at the moment. Alas, he had to behave. And Izaya was _loving_ it.

"...I want to… prepare you… with my fingers… first." Shizuo had to almost force these words out, blushing madly. The raven grinned, tugging on the leash until they were inches apart and biting down on the sensitive skin of the blond's neck, if only because he could.

"Good boy."

Shizuo's initial surprise quickly turned into delight as he reached out for the lube, only for his hand to be stopped with Izaya's one. The raven flashed him a smirk, sweet enough to cause diabetes, and took the lube himself, sitting up to wet Shizuo's erection properly, eliciting a moan from the blond.

"...I praised you for being a good boy and obeying my order." He said with that goddamn smirk still dancing on his lips. "I didn't say you can do what you said." He was quiet for a while, rubbing the blond's erection almost absent-mindedly. Finally, these ruby eyes met Shizuo's ones, and Izaya smiled, turning around and positioning himself on all fours.

"Just fuck me."

"But-"

"I gave you an order, Shizu-chan." Izaya growled the last part, but then his face softened. "...it's okay." He grinned lightly. "I want it to hurt."

Shizuo didn't wait any longer, deciding against arguing with Izaya on that part. He normally would never try to hurt the raven like that, no matter how heated or eager for a fuck he was; but, since Izaya said it himself...

He wasn't going to hold back.

First thrust was hard, tearing Izaya's tight hole apart almost forcefully and making the raven scream in twisted, painful kind of pleasure he was obviously craving for so much. And Shizuo didn't stop there, didn't let the other adjust; he just kept thrusting, setting a fast, wild pace for them both that made Izaya scream and his whole body quiver. It was a sight, really, how the raven folded under the demanding pace. First gave out his arms, making him fall face-first on the covers, then his legs, and finally Shizuo was left to slam continuously into him, needing to support Izaya's hips for him to stay up. It usually ended up like this; their little game, with Izaya coming again and again, while Shizuo used him to his heart's delight, but this time, with the blond being frustrated like that, it was even wilder, even more intense. And the thought that it was Izaya who made it like that, who _wanted_ it like that...

It only made Shizuo want him more.

How long they kept doing it, with Izaya reduced to a moaning mess beneath the blond, sheets stained with his, forced by now, releases? When Shizuo was finally done with him, it didn't really matter... Because the blond moaned the sweetest moan, coming so deep inside of the raven and falling on top of him, and suddenly being everywhere, surrounding Izaya completely.

And he loved this moment more than anything else.


End file.
